pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Floating fireballs
Morning. Olivia, Hannah and Luke are sitting on flat rocks in a foresty area. Luke: I want some normal food... Hannah: Then find some yourself. Luke: But I'm tiered... Hannah: So what. Luke: Can you be nice and- Hannah: Forget it. Olivia (standing up and stretching): Come on, you two! We have a whole day ahead of us! No point wasting the whining on the third day! Chimchar: Chaaarr! Luke: No way. Hannah (yawning): Let's just catch some sleep... Siri: Stu-u-u-u-n... Olivia: Hey! You had enough time to sleep, and besides, I need to catch my first Pokemon today! Right, Chimchar? Chimchar: Cheem! Chaar! Luke: Just go on your own... Elai: Eeevee vee... Olivia: Fine! Be that way! Olivia walks forward, her nose upturned and her chest raised. She does not look where she's going and bumps in to a tree. Olivia (rubbing her head): Ouuuch! Hannah: Great start... Luke: It's a sign (yawn) that we should all (yawn) go back to (yawn yawn yawn) sleep... Elai: Eeeveeee (yawn)... Hannah suddenly sits up straight in alarm. Hannah: Why in the heck is Siri-!? Siri: Stuuun! Stuunky!!! Siri is floating in mid air, whining and struggling to get down. song Hannah grabs Siri and tries to pull him down. Luke: What was that all about? Olivia: That was weird. Hannah: Not if you live with a Psychic Pokemon in your house... flashback begins A young Hannah is playing with a ball in a patch of grass in a graden. Suddenly, the ball glows and starts moving on it's own up in to the air. Hannah: Waahhh! I want my ball back! ???: Mime mime! Hannah turns around and sees her mother's Mime Jr. levitating her ball. Hannah: Juny! Let my ball down. Juny (Mime Jr.): Mime mime (shakes her head)... flashback ends Olivia: So you think it was a Psychic Pokemon? Hannah: I expect it is, but it could also be another Pokemon that knows the move confusion. Luke: Is that like a levitating move? Hannah: Yeah. Luke: Oh wow! That's so cool! Elai: Eeevve! Olivia: Yeah, it is! Now I'm going to find that Pokemon and catch it! Luke: But we were just going to- Olivia: But now your wide awake, right? So you won't be able to fall asleep anymore! Ha ha ha! Chimchar: Chimchaa-a-a-rrr! Hannah and Siri roll they're eyes. Hannah: Those are my companions. What to do. Ones too dumb and ones too hyper. Siri: Stuunk.. ee... Olivia: Lets go now!! Olivia marches forward once again, her head up, and she does not look where she's going and bumps in to the same tree as before. Olivia: Ouuuuch!! Hannah: At this rate, you might be able to catch the star-mies you see... Luke: But Starmie isn't psychic-type... Hannah: Idiot! It was a joke! Scene ends Olivia, Hannah and Luke are walking. Suddenly Olivia stops. Olivia: Did you two hear that? Something is in those bushes! Luke: Ye right... Elai: Eeeveee... Hannah: 32nd time lucky, eh? Olivia (ignoring them): Chimchar, ready for a battle? Chimchar: Cheemchaar! Olivia: That's the spirit! Olivia pushes the bush aside. A ball rolls out. Olivia: Where are you, psychic Pokemon? Hannah: Not that lucky after all... Siri: Stuu-u-n... ??? (a Pokemon voice): Raaalts! They all turn around. A small white Pokemon with a green and pink head is standing in front of them on the road. Olivia (taking out Pokedex): What's that Pokemon? Pokedex: Ralts. The feeling Pokemon. It uses the horns on its head to sense human emotions. It is said to appear in front of cheerful people. Olivia: That's the psychic Pokemon! Hannah: It might not be "the" psychic Pokemon. Hannah looks down at the Ralts with an underrating look. Luke: Are you... sure? Olivia: I want to battle it! Chimchar, go ahead! Chimchar jumps in front of Olivia. Chimchar: Cheemchar!! Ralts (realizing the call for battle): Raaalts!! Olivia: Chimchar! Scratch! Chimchar runs forward to scratch Ralts, but glows in a red light and is sent backwards. Luke: What was that? Hannah: That was confusion! The same move Ralts used on Siri! Luke: Oh, so now you agree that this is "the" Ralts? Olivia: Chimchar! Use your new move fury swipes! Chimchar scratches Ralts a few times. Ralts: Raaaaltss! Chimchar: Cheemchaaaa-ar! Ralts moves quickly and duplicates itself several times so that copies of it are surrounding Chimchar. Hannah: That's double team! Olivia: Err! How will I find the real one? Chimchar: Cheemchaar!! The real Ralts finally gets in to focus and uses confusion on Chimchar, making chimchar thrown to the ground a few times. Chimchar: Cheem chaarrr! Olivia: Chimchar! Use ember! Fire sparks are shot out of Chimchar's mouth. They stop in mid air and glow. They then unite to a fireball that is sent back at Chimchar. Chimchar: Chaaarrr!! Chimchar gets hit by the fireball. Olivia: Chimchar! Chimchar: Cheeemm!! Olivia: Good! Now use ember again! The same thing happens again. Olivia: It's fine! Just try again! The same thing happens, but this time Chimchar dodges. Olivia- thought: This Ralts is tough... Chimchar (somewhere in the other side of Olivia's brain): Chaaarrr! Olivia- thought: I can't get passed it's confusion... Ralts (somewhere in the other side of Olivia's brain): Raaaaalts! Olivia- thought: Wait a moment, I have an idea... Olivia comes back to the present. Olivia: Chimchar! Use ember just one more time! Chimchar uses ember again and Ralts uses on the attack confusion and makes it a fireball again. Olivia: Now, Chimchar! Fury swipes on the fireball! Chimchar quickly cuts the fire in to tiny fire sparks and they disappear in the air. Chimchar: Cheemchaar... Ralts: Raaaltss?? Ralts becomes confused and is surprised that Chimchar got passed the confusion trick. Olivia: Chimchar! Ember! Chimchar attacks in surprise and hits Ralts easily. Ralts falls backwards. Olivia takes out a Pokeball. Olivia: And now... (she throws the Pokeball) They are all standing there still. The Pokeball turns once. Luke: Errrg... The Pokeball turns twice. Hannah: Hermmm... The Pokeball turns for the third time and clicks. Olivia: Oh! Hannah: Wow! Olivia suddenly realizes what's happening and shouts with Joy. Olivia: I just (she picks up the Pokeball) caught (she spins around happily) my first (she raises the Pokeball hand) Pokemon! (she 'peaces' with the other hand and winks) Chimchar (jumping on to Olivia's shoulder): Cheeeeeeemchaar Siri: Stunky! Elai: Eevee! Olivia: Now, Ralts, come on out! She thrown the Pokeball and Ralts appears. Ralts (joyfully): Ralts ralts! Olivia: Wanna be my buddy, Ralts? Ralts (nodding): Raaalts!! Chimchar: Cheemcharr!! Scene ends Dusk. Olivia is sitting on the grass, watching Chimchar, Siri and Ralts playing tag. Luke is standing by a tree, teaching a frightened Elai how to climb it. Hannah: Suppers ready, everybody! They all shout yay (and in Pokelanguage) at the same time. Hannah gives herself, Olivia and Luke a large meat sandwich. She places two bowls of Pokesnacks for Elai, Siri, Chimchar and Ralts. Hannah: And a poffin for Siri! She throws a little pink cookie to Siri and Siri eats it with one bite. Everybody takes a few bites of their food. Olivia: Hey, this is good, Hannah! Luke: Sure is. Hannah: Thanks. Olivia: Wait a moment, where is Elai? Luke: Ummm... Hannah: Yes? Elai's voice (coming from the top of the tree): Eeevee eveee!!! Hannah: Well done, Luke... Olivia laughs and Luke goes to get Elai off the tree. End of Episode Category:Episodes